Scarlet Services
by hawkflyer667
Summary: "Miss Scarlet? You told me to call if I ever needed your help...well I think I ran into someone on the street today...," What would happen if Annie Shan ran into Darren on the streets of New York City? ONESHOT. Just ask if you wanna continue it! :


Alright, I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a god-forsaken long time. :P I need a push. Just, here's a weird Cirque Du Freak fanfiction I had the idea about. :] Enjoy!

* * *

_**Scarlet Services**__** is sadly not able to receive phone calls at this hour. Our in-office hours are Monday through Friday 9-6, and Saturday 10-5. You will be able to reach us personally at any of these times for an appointment. To request an appointment or to contact an employee, leave a message here. Have a nice day/night!**_

_Um…hello? Miss Scarlet? You gave me this number, a long time ago, when I was a little girl and visiting your office. I know it's late, but my name is Annie Shan…I doubt you remember me. My brother had…um…fell off the roof and died when I was around seven years old. You helped me get through the trauma of it, and I had never been more grateful. Uh…well, you said to give you a call if I ever needed to talk to you about anything…so here I am…_

_ Wow…I'm going to sound crazy. Maybe I AM crazy. I don't really know anymore. I just need to tell this to someone, and since you're a professional, maybe you can help. Or at least assure me that I am slightly crazy, and then I can go get help somewhere. That'll be a relief. _

_ Anyways. So, I was walking down the street today, coming back from that cute corner grocery store on the end of my street. You know the one, __Bradford Grocers__? Oh, wait, heh heh, of course you don't. I live in New York now, not back in town. Well, back to the story. I was walking home, struggling under the eight bags of groceries I was carrying for my son's sixth birthday party. All of a sudden, I saw someone on the street. _

_ Obviously, in New York, seeing someone passing you on the street is common. NOT seeing someone is unheard of. But…this was different. Before I saw this man, I had a strange aura. Like…familiar. I didn't know why, but I KNEW this man. As soon as I saw him, I couldn't help myself from calling, 'Darren!' _

_ I don't know what came over me. His name, my dead brother's name, came popping out of my mouth before I even knew I was going to say it. The weird thing was, he stiffened, and turned around, like he was searching for someone. I was sure that he wasn't able to hear me, it was a busy day and I had said the name softly. _

_ But heard me he did, I guess, as he turned around and caught me in his sights. The incredibly strange thing was that, if you subtracted around 25 years or so, he would be my Darren. They had the same eyes, the same face. Except, this man looked to be somewhere __around__ 25. My Darren would be in his late forties at least. _

_ His eyes widened in shock, and then he had shouldered his way through the crowd of people hurrying the other direction. He came up near me, and said with a warm, buttery voice, 'May I help you, ma'am?' _

_ It had taken me a couple seconds then to clear my mind from the haze of surprise. The voice that was coming out of this strange man was Darren's voice. I didn't know how that was possible, but it there it was. _

_ 'Uh…yes. Yes. Can you help me with these bags?' I had implored. I didn't need help really, but I had really wanted to talk to him some more. _

_ 'Of course!' he had replied eagerly, and grabbed a few of the bags, while he had gently pushed me to a bench under the awning of a nearby building. _

_ 'Not meaning to pry, ma'am, but did you call me Darren by any chance back there?' he had asked politely. _

_ My mind went on lockdown. Should I have told him of my strange thoughts? Should I just have kept my trap shut for once in my life, and not bothered a stranger with my strange thoughts? I didn't have you at this point, Miss Scarlet, so my body had made a decision for me. I'm hoping it wasn't the wrong one!_

_ 'Yes. I'm sorry, sir,'_

_ 'The weird thing is…my name IS Darren…,' he had stuttered, as he looked at me with new eyes. 'Are you sure we haven't met? You look very familiar…,' _

_ I stared in surprise. I was familiar to HIM as well? Please, ma'am, help me figure this out!_

_ 'What is your name, ma'am?' he had questioned me as my mind wasn't responding._

_ 'Annie…Annie Shan. Yours?' _

_ His eyes widened. _

_ 'Darren…Darren Shan…,' _

_ Oh shit. I just heard a beep. The message is running out. IS IT POSSIBLE TO MEET THE GHOST OF YOUR-_

_**Your message has been disconnected as you have used up the amount of space. Have a nice day, and call back soon.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Of course, Annie doesn't know that Darren was turned into a half-vampire, she thinks he was dead. What would happen if they bump into one another in normal life?

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
